Santa Baby
by Kimiko Nishimura
Summary: Santa Baby songfic for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Pairings: Conan x Ai, Yusaku x Yukiko, Kogoro x Eri, Shinichi x Ran, Heiji x Kazuha, Anokata x Vermouth, Kaito x Aoko, Makoto x Sonoko


**Santa Baby**

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>Been an awful good girl,<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Conan waved to Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko as they hurried off through the snow to Professor Agasa's car. They thanked him for the presents they got from him one last time before they climbed into the Professor's car to go home.

He looked at the girl beside him. Haibara was scowling and almost shivering because he had left the door open and the cold air was blowing in.

"So, Haibara, what do you want for Christmas?" Conan asked as he closed the door.

She gave him one last glare before turning her back and starting to walk away. "I'll be _expecting_ a sable coat from you."

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
>I'll wait up for you dear, <em>

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Yusaku Kudo laughed along with his wife, Yukiko, as they sped along a near-empty road lined with pale streetlights. She was driving while he conveniently forgot about the deadline he was supposed to meet.

"Hey, darling, you know what would make a drive here even better?" Yukiko sang over the noise of the wind.

"What's that?"

"If we were driving a convertible! How about we get one? Like, a '54 Chevy?"

Yusaku turned pale. "Oh, I suddenly remembered: I have a deadline to meet!"

Yukiko grinned mischeviously. "I won't let you forget your promise! I'll wait till Christmas night if I have to!"

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.<br>Next year I could be just as good  
>If you'd check off my Christmas list.<em>

Eri looked at the hidden picture of Kogoro in her desk drawer. Looking at it always gave her mixed emotions, but now, all she wanted was to see him. Of course, she also wanted something from him, preferably a Christmas present. After all, she had stayed loyal to him all this time, even if they were estranged. Eri was just waiting for him to come to his senses and come back to her.

She knew Ran had set something up for the two of them, as she often did. Quickly, Eri made a mental note to be nicer to Kogoro if he remembered a Christmas present, even though she didn't have any preferences for what it should be.

Scratch that, she wanted something beautiful and spectacular. Anything less and she'd walk away. Again.

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot.  
>Been an angel all year,<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

"Hey Shinichi, you can drive a boat right? N-no there's no particular reason why I'm asking. Yes, I'm sure. Oh! You know, I heard from Conan that you're in town this week. Are you going to be coming by the agency office? Yeah, I kind of want you over. I'm sure Dad would like to see you too. U-um, Shinichi, since, um, you haven't come by for a while, I, I want you to do something more than just—talking. Could I meet you at the harbor? Of course, I mean _that _one. Yeah. Well, I want to ride in a boat with you. What kind? Oh, um, a yacht. Yes, I'm serious. It's not that much to ask, right? You only gave me a phone call for my birthday! I'll be waiting for you there at 6pm on Christmas Eve. Bye, Shinichi."

_Santa honey, one thing I really need, the deed  
>To a platinum mine,<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

"What is it this time?" Heiji yelled, running after Kazuha.

"Aho, you wouldn't understand even if you asked every girl on Earth!"

Heiji still didn't get it. Kazuha stopped and faced him with a scowl on her face.

"Fine, I'll forgive you on one condition." She snapped, irritated. [Who wouldn't be? This stupid guy had insensitively said that the fake gold jewelry would look that same as the real gold and it was actually better for her because it was cheaper. Girls don't like choosing things just because of the price! And there were other differences, too! That and the advice he gave her at the other shops was really bugging her.]

"What is it you want?" Heiji asked. "Are you hungry?"

Kazuha got angry again. "No, I want a platinum mine, Aho!"

_Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks.  
>Sign your 'X' on the line,<br>Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight__ ._

Vermouth smiled at the phone's screen. Anokata couldn't really say no to her. She usually didn't take advantage of that because Anokata was still her boss, but there were times when she couldn't resist. So for Christmas, she was asking for a new safe house and money to buy furniture for it. She could get away by saying it was for her work, but Vermouth still felt like a little girl writing her Christmas list. She had considered adding, "To Santa" in her text, but decided not to at the last moment.

Send.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany.<br>I really do believe in you  
>Let's see if you believe in me.<em>

"Kaito, do you want to come over? I sorta need some help."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Because of that stupid Kaitou Kid's heists, Dad hasn't been able to decorate the Christmas tree with me like he usually does."

"Hmm, sure, I guess, Aoko. I'll be over in about an hour and a half."

"That long? What do you have to do?"

"Just getting some stuff."

[Later] "I'm back! Kaito Kuroba, here to help a young damsel in distress."

"I'm not in any distress, Kaito, I just need—wait. Does that bag say 'Tiffany'?"

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring.  
>I don't mean on a phone<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Sonoko stood at the airport, watching every plane that flew in, hoping each one had Makoto on it. Even after half an hour, she still stood at the gigantic window, waiting for her boyfriend.

"Oh, Sonoko, so you're here," She spun around at the voice, smiling brightly as she saw the person she had been waiting for. She blushed and fingered her bag.

"I, um, I thought you said 7:00," she said. "I guess it was supposed to be 7:30?"

"Uh, no, it actually was 7:00, but I was looking for something in my bag. I'm sorry I was late."

After setting his bags down on the ground, Makoto took a deep breath and knelt down, holding up a small box.

"Sonoko Suzuki, will you marry me?"

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
>Hurry ... tonight<em>

**Kimiko: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me if it's any good!**


End file.
